Persona 3: A Different Story
by princess-aigis
Summary: Persona 3 storyline with Aigis as the main character instead. She's still a robot, but no one other then herself and the Kirijo Group no about that. Join her as she fights Shadows and hides her secret. Minor changes at first, but the differences will grow as it goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Writer's notes: This is my first fanfictions, so sorry if it is not written very well... orz

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The late metro bustled in the darkness, a scarce amount of people within it. Inside, a girl leaned against the window, staring curiously outside while her music blared into her head phones. The public vehicle had been slightly delayed due to an accident on the tracks. The lone girl estimated that by the time she'd have reached the dorms, it'd be midnight, if not later.

"Iwatodai Station, Iwatodai." The intercom buzzed, seemingly an automated message. This was the female's stop. She stood up from her seat, and waited for the doors to open. The train slowed to a stop with a screech, and she took her first steps onto her new home. She'll be here for a while; probably until she graduates. The girl only knew one person in this entire city, and even then they haven't spoken much. With only a short blink, she took out a leaflet containing the map to where she'll be staying.

After pushing through the station bars, the student continued through the building, when suddenly the power cut, as well as her music. She only hesitated for a second, glancing at the towering ghostly green moon, its rays the only source of light. She knew what this was. The high schooler had experienced this many times. She walked on.

Blood splattered the ground in random places, coffins placed everywhere, not a soul in sight. She continued walking, being careful not to step in any.

The door was in front of her. Once opened, the girl's normal high school life as a normal person would begin. She'd finally live like a normal human being. She'd always wanted this. And yet, hesitation filled her mind. Thoughts such as, "I'll never be human." and "I was created to fight them. I can't escape from the reason of my existence." plagued her mind. She'd never be able to have a normal life, not in a million years. Pretending won't hel-

No, stop. Thinking like that will only make you feel awful about yourself. Press forward, and make fond memories in this place. The girl gave a quick smile to herself, and with shaking hands opened the door and-

An ordinary looking lounge room stood before her, the light somehow switched on. She looked around slowly and noticed a small boy in strange clothing standing at a counter, head cupped in his hands, his blue eyes locked onto her. "You're late. I've been waiting a long time for you." His voice was clear, and the way he spoke sounded quite mature. Something about him felt... off, though. He gave a snap of his fingers, and said; "Now if you want to proceed..." The boy gestured to a large book. "Please sign your name there. It's a contract." The contract opened itself up by some unknown means. "Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff." The girl felt quite shocked. What did this all mean? The boys next line surprised her though.

"None can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." The boy slowly raised his hand and the lights slowly dimmed until they were off like the rest of the city. "And so it begins." He seemed to have vanished into the shadows.

The only person left in the room now blinked. Had she been... hallucinating? No, impossible. She was completely fine. Fine, that is, until she heard a girl shout, "Who's there?!" Hey eyes locked onto the speaker. A teenage girl, probably in high school like herself. She looked scared, and the other teenager knew that fear can lead to unpredictable actions. She was proven right when the brunette tensed and her hand shook over a-

Wait, how on earth did she get her hands on one of THOSE? The girl was equipped with a special kind of gun that only certain special people should have, but how does she have one? Unless...

The other girl in front of her was about to grab her weapon before a yell from another speaker broke through the air- "Takeba, wait!" Takeba whipped around, shocked to see what seemed to be her friend, a red haired, noble looking girl. The machine looked upon its master. She knew who this girl was. The only person she knew in this place;

Mitsuru Kirijo.

"You must be the new transfer student, right?" The computer nodded, knowing that her creator knew this already. "Would you mind telling us your name?"

The girl took a short breath before answering, "My name is Aigis."


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuru Kirijo turned to Aigis.

"My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm. I didn't think you'd arrive so late." Mitsuru-san's companion raised a brow and looked to the older girl, confused.

"Who's she?"

"She's a tranfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign her here."

The Takeba girl looked a bit skeptical, but remained quiet. The redhead girl made a small gesture to her companion. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, like yourself." Aigis gave a small smile to Yukari, who gave one back. "...Hey."

"It's nice to meet you." Aigis answered. Yukari became a bit less tense. "It's nice to meet you too."

Mitsuru-san waited for the short greetings to end and told them that it was getting late. She intructed Aigis to get some rest, and gave her the directions to her room. Yukari-san offered to lead her there.

It didn't take long to reach her room. "It's pretty easy to remember, since it's just at the front of the hallway." Aigis nodded. "Also, make sure not to lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it." Aigis nodded again. Yukari gave a small laugh. "You don't say much, huh? There's no need to be shy!" The blonde was about to nod again before rubbing the back of her head apologetically,"Ha.. Sorry, Yukari-san." The other girl smiled. "It's fine."

"Now, do you have any questions?" Aigis thought a bit before remembering the small boy. Jeez, how could she forget about that? "What's that contract for?" The brunette cocked her head to the side slighty. "What contract?" Yukari didn't seem to know what she was talking about.

On that spooky note, Yukari announced that she had better get going, which was understandable, considering how late it had gotten. She began walking away when she turned back around and said, "Um.. I know you might have other questions, but save them for later, okay? Good night." She then continued on her way.

Aigis stood in the hallway and watched her go where ever it was she was going before facing her door. This was where I'll be staying, she thought. Her hand hovered for a second over the handle, like what she'd done at the front door of the building she was currently in. _Don't be a chicken! Keep going! _The girl pressed her hand down and the door slowly opened, revealing..

A large room was before her. There was a simple closet at the side containing several copies of the uniform she was currently wearing, and a long blue dress. Against the furthest wall of the room was a very large cylinder-shaped contraption. Inside it was a recliner-sort of chair. Her recharge point. Also known as her bed. Connected to it was a computer's monitor, its screen emanting a light blue light. Boxes were all about the floor, each one filled with ammunition. Namely, bullets.

Aigis was not normal. No, she was not human. She was created to destroy Shadows, as you all know. However, she had been severely damaged 10 years before and had not woken back up until several months ago at Yakushima. Over that time she had managed to accumulate a good amount of emotion by scanning through past data from her sister units and interacting with the scientists of the Kirijo Group. Only so much emotion though, that she's capable of engaging in normal conversation with anyone.

By examing her hands on closer inspection, one would see that her fingers were made of metal. Aigis possessed the power to use her fingers as guns, which she uses as a weapon against the shadows. Normal guns wouldn't work; her bullets were specially made for this purpose. However, her main weapon was something else. The power of her Persona, Palladion.

Aigis slowly walked up to her 'bed', and took a seat in it. Laying her head back, the 'bed' raised itself up. Closing her eyes, she commanded her systems to shut down. She didn't need to undress; she didn't sweat, nor did she emit a body odour, so it wouldn't make a difference.

...The world around her slowly faded away into the darkness...

* * *

><p>Author's note: Wow, I had actually written this chapter months ago but I didn't think anyone would be interested in this so I didn't upload it LOL.. I might continue it though, now that I think I've gained a bit more confidence in my writing?<p>

Also, if there are any typos I'll make sure to correct them!


End file.
